Love At First Bite
by Damon'sQueen
Summary: Well This is my First Jeremy and Lexi fanfic so let me know what you all think! : Rated M for possible future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Friday night, and Jeremy and Matt were walking to the bar in Mystic Grill so Matt could start his shift. Matt walked into the back so he could get his uniform on. After about five minutes, Matt walked back out to take Jeremy's order. "What can i get ya, Jer?" Matt asked politely. "A cheeseburger, fries, and a sweet tea, please." Jeremy said politely back. "Coming right up!" Matt said walking into the Kitchen. Jeremy sat patiently waiting for his order to be brought out, When he saw who he was sitting by. Stefan's beautiful best friend Lexi.

Lexi was drinking shots of Tequila, and she was looking very upset. Jeremy couldn't help but stare at her. Lexi could tell someone was staring at her. She looked over at Jeremy, "Can I help you?" Lexi said angrily. "Oh uh, no. It just seemed that you were upset." Jeremy said softly. "Well if I was, it doesn't mean i'm going to talk about it with you." Lexi snapped back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Jeremy said sincerley. Lexi took another shot of Tequila as she looked away from the guy next to her. "Are you okay though?" Jeremy asked sympathetically. "No," Lexi said really looking at Jeremy for the first time. He was really sexy. "You can talk to me if you want. Don't i know you?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, I'm Stefan's best friend, or I was his best friend before he went pshyco." Lexi stated. "So let me see if I got this right, You're lonely, because Stefan went back into his stupid 'ripper' stage? And Damon is dating my sister, so you have no one?" Jeremy asked as politely as he could manage. "Yeah, Pretty much." Lexi said taking another shot. "Well then we're here for all the same reasons, well except Stefan isn't or wasn't my best friend. I don't really have many friends." Jeremy said looking down. "Yeah, me either." Lexi said. "I'm sorry i was in such a bitchy mood," Lexi said apologetically. "Yeah, It's Alright i understand." Jeremy said as his order was brought out to him. "So what should I call you other than Elena's brother?" Lexi asked smiling for the first time. "Oh uh, I'm Jeremy Gilbert." Jeremy said blushing. "What should I call you other than Stefan's Hot best friend?" Jeremy asked before he realised what he had said. "My name is Lexi Tomilson." Lexi said smiling wide. "And you think i'm hot, huh?" Lexi asked smiling more. "Oh uh, yeah." Jeremy said his face cherry red. Lexi smiled and leaned towards him. "Well guess what." She said whispering. "What?" Jeremy whispered back. "You're hot, too." Lexi said scooting her chair close to Jeremy. "Oh yeah?" Jeremy said smiling.

"Yeah!" Lexi said smiling. "And your not just saying that?" Jeremy asked skeptically. "Of course not! I like you, A lot." Lexi said looking down as Jeremy listened and took a bite of his french fry. "Really? That's why, when I went to Damon and Stefan's, you'd look at me." Jeremy smiled. "Yeah, that's why. I was instantly attracted to you." Lexi confessed. Jeremy smiled and scooted to the chair directly beside of Lexi. "Well i wasn't attracted to you," Jeremy said smiling as Lexi looked away as if she was about to cry. "I fell in love with you, instantly." Jeremy said making Lexi face him. "I love you, Lexi." Jeremy said smiling at her. Lexi smiled back at him and looked at her shot glass with a smile that could melt glaciers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lexi smiled and looked up at Jeremy. "I love you too, Jeremy." Lexi said smiling up at Jeremy. Lexi leaned over and softly kissed Jeremy, experiementing, if they had a spark or not. Oh they definately did. Jeremy smiled more and kissed her harder and laid his hand on her thigh. Lexi smiled and kissed him harder then pulled away slowly. "What is it?" Jeremy said breathlessly. "We're drawing a crowd." Lexi said looking around them. "Oh, crap. I forgot we were even around people." Jeremy said laughing. Lexi smiled and laughed. "Me too, baby. Oops. Jeremy, I mean." Lexi corrected herself. "I can be your baby, If you want." Jeremy said holding her hands in his. Lexi smiled and looked up at Jeremy. "Really?" Lexi said smiling wide. "Yeah! If you'll be my baby!" Jeremy said smiling wide. "Of course I will be you're baby, baby!" Lexi whispered and leaned in to kiss Jeremy deeply. Jeremy smiled and kissed her deeply back for about five more minutes then Jeremy pulled away breathlessly. "Sorry baby, i'm stopping now." Lexi said touching Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy smiled and layed his hand on her thigh. "It's okay baby, wanna go someplace more private?" Jeremy said smiling and biting his lip. "Mmm Yeah baby!" Lexi said running her hand up his thigh. "I'd love to!" Lexi said smiling and getting up. "Let's go then!" Jeremy said standing to his feet and taking her hand, dragging her with him out the door of Mystic Grill. As soon as they got out of Mystic grill Jeremy pushed her against the wall and he kissed her passionately. "Mmm." Lexi said as she kissed him back just as passionately. "Baby, Lets go away from here. Let's go someplace private. Please?" Lexi said rubbing down Jeremy's back. "Sure thing baby! Let's go to my house. It's most likely empty anyway." Jeremy said pulling her to his car. "Mmkay baby lets go!" Lexi said jumping into his car. Jeremy smiled as he drove off.


End file.
